Throughout Eternity
by AshtheBlueEyedPoet
Summary: Klaus believes he was truly cursed with the Mikaelson name. A bastard born Hybrid, an outcast, destined to lose anyone he loves...Hayley has visions of a life now passed. She learns that the answers to her cursed dreams lay in a town in Virginia... But will this new path take her to her future, or to a past now forgotten? *ON HIATUS AS OF SEPTEMBER 2019*
1. Memoirs

**Throughout Eternity**

 **An Originals AU.**

 **The Mikaelsons have existed for centuries, and have been feared for just as long. Their name casts a shadow across any land they come to, and with that name comes a curse.**

 **For many decades, Klaus Mikaelson believed he was truly cursed with the Mikaelson name. A bastard born Hybrid, an outcast, feared the most out of those who share the Mikaelson name, destined to lose anyone he loves... For who could ever truly love a monster?**

 **Hayley Marshall has visions of a life now passed. Surrounded by witches in the French Quarter of New Orleans, she learns that the answers to her cursed dreams lay in a town in Virginia... But will this new path take her to her future, or to a past now forgotten?**

 **Magic and time are tricksters in their own right, and with many fortunes can also come ill-tidings for the pair that are destined for eternity.**

 **Ooo0ooO**

"I existed from all eternity and, behold, I am here; and I shall exist till the end of time, for my being as no end."

-Khalil Gibran

 **Ooo0ooO**

Chapter One: Memoirs

 _New Orleans, Louisiana- 1702_

The cold, salty breeze from the Atlantic drifted in a lazy fog through the streets of New Orleans. Ships were docked and horses were pulling carts through the streets, which were swarming with people.

A new ship cut through those icy waves, with its colors hoisted, bearing a golden crest stitched across a black sail. The crest was in a shape of a diamond with an X bisecting it, while the other side bore a large, stylized M over a coiled serpent. At the helm stood a tall gentlemen wearing a dark blue overcoat that matched the color of his eyes. His golden curls were long, falling over his shoulders, and were mussed from the breeze.

"Nearly there, my love," he called to the woman by his side.

His _amoureax_ moved closer to his side, looping her arm through his. Her eyes, wide and hazel, met his and glowed with love and devotion. Her hair was coiffed back, but some rebellious strands fell around the nape of her neck. He brushed a strand away, lingering on the arch of her collarbone, enticing a tremor through her.

Her lips curved. "And what surprises shall this new world hold for us?"

"Anything your heart desires," the man replied with a smirk, lifting her hand to his lips.

"Anything?" the woman repeated, feigning disinterest. She turned slightly, so part of her back was to him as she faced the shoreline. She shivered again when his slender fingers ghosted over the laced edge of her dress, which bared her shoulders to his gaze. They touched a birthmark that rested there, a faint wine-colored mark with the silhouette of a crescent moon.

The man leaned in, pressing his lips to her ear. "Tell me your heart desires, my love, and it shall be yours."

Turning in his arms, the woman pressed her hands against his chest. "All I want is you."

When he leaned close, before their lips could touch, he whispered a promise, "Always and forever."

Then there was a bright flash of light, searing heat, and the ocean rose up, swallowing the ship as it sunk into its dark, icy depths.

 **Ooo0ooO**

 _New Orleans, Louisiana- Present Day_

Hazel eyes flew open and a young woman sat up, gasping. Sweat beaded her brow as she lifted a trembling hand to her hammering pulse.

"Hayley? Is everything okay?"

Drawing in a breath, Hayley called out, "Yeah, fine. I'm fine."

A doubtful voice replied, "Okay. I'm heading out."

"Okay," she said, before scrubbing a hand over her face.

Standing, Hayley stretched her arms over her head before moving to the nearby window. Outside, the city of New Orleans was just waking up. Vendors were setting up along the streets, and tourists were already trickling in, veering towards the infamous Bourbon Street.

Pressing her forehead against the cool windowpane, Hayley sighed.

For weeks now, she had been having these strange dreams. Some were of the ship, others were in different cities and places she had never been to before. The only constant was the man- the one with the golden hair and blue eyes. She shivered when she remembered his piercing gaze, which seemed to look through her eyes in her dream and into her actual being.

Snorting, Hayley brushed those thoughts away. _That's ridiculous_ , she scowled. She had never seen that man before in her life, so she chalked it up to a lack of sleep and an overactive imagination.

 **Ooo0ooO**

 _Mystic Falls, Virginia- Present Day_

"You look like shit, brother."

A pair of cold blue eyes narrowed at the man standing across the room. The other man didn't seemed deterred, but leaned against the door frame and offered his brother a mischievous smirk.

"Don't you have better things to do, Kol, than bother me?" the blue eyed man asked calmly, leaning back in the winged back chair. In one hand, he held a glass full of dark red liquid. The other rested casually against the armrest, and bore a silver ring bearing a crest of an M and a serpent.

"Come now, Klaus, don't pout," Kol reprimanded lightly, tutting. He crossed the room, taking the chair opposite of Klaus. "Has your blood gone cold?"

Klaus swirled the glass once, then raised it to his lips, taking a deep swig. "Still fresh," he replied, licking his lips like a predator might after a kill.

Kol ran a hand through his short, dark hair. "Then why are you brooding, instead of enjoying this lovely, sunny day?" Kol asked, gesturing to the window.

Klaus frowned. "Why does it matter to you?"

The boyish playfulness fell from Kol's face, and was replaced by a more somber expression. "Because you're my brother," he replied simply.

Klaus placed the glass aside, refusing to meet his brother's gaze. "Go bother Elijah or Rebekah," he said dismissively. "I want to be alone."

"You're _always_ alone," Kol said softly, almost under his breath. But he stood, gave his brother a nod, before leaving the room.

Frowning at his brother's retreating figure, Klaus stood and moved to stand at the French doors that lead out to the backyard. The sun was, in fact, shining brightly, and he could hear the animals moving in the forest and the people in the nearby town.

Turning his back to the view, he wandered through the sprawling house into a dimly lit room. It was his personal drawing room, a place where he spent most of his time, and a place his siblings dared not enter.

Picking up a brush, he twirled it in his fingers as his eyes assessed the half-finished canvas in front of him.

And there- partially dried- was an image of a burning ship, sinking into a churning sea.

 **Ooo0ooO**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals or its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Welcome to _Throughout Eternity_! I have had this story in mind for some time now and finally got the inspiration to get started. Plus, if you read _The Summer King_ and/or _Eternal Reign_ , you know I can't stay away from Klayley for long! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Please review!**


	2. Haunted

Chapter Two: Haunted

 _Mystic Falls, Virginia- Present Day_

They said that the Mikaelson Mansion was haunted.

Or, at least, the locals did. Some did it to draw tourists into the town, others told the stories as a means to warn people to stay far, far away.

Built centuries ago, the towering, marble estate stood at the edge of the forest. The winding drive that lead up to its steps was hardly tread on, and the forests stood still and silent, since even the animals knew not to linger under the Original's home.

Inside the halls were often found empty, hollow.

The residents might have well been ghosts, for their presence was hardly felt here, except in whispers.

The only one who truly lingered was Klaus, and even then, he often spent most of his time in his drawing room.

The other Mikaelsons preferred travelling, or using the vast space as no more than a storage closet.

Today, it was occupied by almost all of the remaining Mikaelsons, which was a rare event.

Standing on the balcony that faced the long drive, a beautiful vampire ran a hand through her pale blonde hair, which fell smoothly down her back. Her blue eyes studied the property with boredom.

Rebekah Mikaelson was the one who visited the Mansion the least. She often found herself traveling to different parts of the country, or even the world. She favored Europe, and yet found herself back in the place she had never truly considered home.

Slender fingers stroked the end of a silver chain she wore, which bore a silver charm. Her daylight ring flashed in the sunlight.

"He isn't coming, you know."

Narrowing her eyes, Rebekah glared at the slender man who appeared at her side, leaning on the balcony railing, as though he had been there all along. His hair, dark and tousled, suited his eternally youthful face.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rebekah sniffed, looking away again.

Kol snorted. "Bekah, anyone with eyes can see you're obviously waiting for-,"

"It doesn't matter," Rebekah hissed, turning away from the view, bitterness sweeping across her features.

"Elijah is here," Kol said, slipping his hands into the pockets of his slacks.

Rebekah released a slow breath, visibly relaxing. "And will our _other_ brother behave himself?"

Kol arched a brow in her direction. "When has he ever?"

 **Ooo0ooO**

 _New Orleans, Louisiana- Present Day_

As opposed to the quiet forests of Virginia, the streets of New Orleans were packed with tourists, strange smells, and plenty of noise.

Dodging a pack of tourists heading to a nearby voodoo shop, Hayley shook her head as she kept walking towards her destination. It was tucked away off the main streets, glamoured so those who did stumble across it would kept on stepping. But Hayley knew better.

She swung the door open and was engulfed in the smell of sage and lavender, which burned in shallow bowls.

"My, what big eyes you have," a voice drawled from behind the stand that held various candles and crystals.

Hayley snarled at the witch. "Fuck off, Monique."

"Still a bitch, I see," the witch sighed, rolling her eyes. She was young and slim, with curling, dark hair and brown hazel eyes that were filled with disdain as she watched Hayley.

"Where's your aunt?" Hayley demanded, ignoring the teenager's taunts.

"Off doing some ritual or another. What's it to you?"

A sudden, unnatural chill filled the air, as if all the warmth had been sucked from the room.

"Quiet, Monique," a new voice ordered, soft, but cold.

Hayley turned. "Davina," she said in way of a greeting.

The warmth was slow to trickle back in as another witch stepped into the room. She was similar in age to Hayley, mid-twenties, with long brown hair and large blue eyes that reflected the candlelight.

Davina nodded at Hayley. "It's been a while since you've come here. Why are you looking for Sophie?"

"I need her... help with something."

When Monique opened her mouth, a single look from Davina had her clamping her lips shut again.

Davina met Hayley's gaze. She was more ethereal than the Deveraux witches were, and was more powerful than she appeared. Monique was wise to keep quiet. Despite the witches growing up as close friends, Davina was still older and higher ranking like Sophie in the New Orleans coven. Monique often lashed out due to jealousy and immaturity, which made Hayley take the brunt of her waspish tongue whenever the werewolf crossed the threshold into their shop.

The Deveraux witches were more earthen witches, tied deeply to ancestral magics, having grown up with the Harvest. Although the coven here was large and explored many types of magic, it was the kind Sophie and Monique preferred to practice; while Davina continued to explore into older, more unknown practices. Magic came more instinctively to her than most, which also made her oddly unpredictable.

Something flickered in Davina's eyes, and it was more than the reflecting candlelight. It was as though she could see Hayley's thoughts just as one could read a book, and Hayley began to grow uneasy under her scrutinizing gaze.

"I see," Davina said softly.

Monique leaned forward, clearly interested in whatever was going on between the witch and the werewolf.

Davina stepped closer to Hayley, reaching out so she could lightly grasp Hayley's forearm. Hayley stiffened but didn't move, a wary growl rumbling in her chest. Davina's eyes closed briefly.

"Davina-," Hayley began, but was shut off by a sharp _shush_ from the witch.

When she opened her eyes again, Davina looked slightly surprised, and just as wary.

 **Ooo0ooO**

 _Mystic Falls, Virginia- Present Day_

"I don't understand what it's supposed to symbolize."

"Just because it's art doesn't mean it has to symbolize something, Rebekah. It can just _be_."

Klaus muffled an exasperated sigh. The conversation between Kol and Rebekah had been going on for several minutes, flying back and forth between them like a tennis match, but far less interesting.

Standing on the other side of the room, Elijah silently observed the other three. He could see the look on Klaus' face, drawn and annoyed, and when he turned to look at his other siblings, Rebekah was obviously growing bored, while Kol seemed animated to keep poking at her.

"Let Rebekah alone, Kol," Elijah finally said. "She's entitled to her opinion."

"We're not even addressing the elephant in the room, or should I say, the Hybrid," Kol said, brushing off Elijah and turning to Klaus. "What made you paint this?"

"I like painting," Klaus said in a flat tone, drinking his whiskey with disinterest.

Kol rolled his eyes in time with Rebekah, while Elijah frowned.

"I remember when you used to be _fun_ , Nik," Kol whined.

Klaus stilled at the old nickname that he hadn't been called in a very long time. Schooling his expression, Klaus shrugged, sending a smirk in Kol's direction. "Maybe I just decided to stop playing along with your antics."

Kol's teeth flashed in a grin. "At least you admit you're boring now."

"Boring, hmm?" Klaus mused.

"Who bloody cares if he's _boring_?" Rebekah interjected. She sighed, crossing her arms. "Why do we have to stare at this painting? Are we in an art gallery?"

"If you want to go, dear sister, than by all means-," Klaus stopped, gesturing towards the door.

"Enough," Elijah stated firmly, giving his siblings a terse look. ""Kol, take our sister out and find something to entertain us since family seems to bore her to tears."

Rebekah glared, hurt crossing her eyes, before she stormed out the door with Kol on her heels.

Elijah then turned to Klaus, his expression softening. He glanced at the canvas once more, which depicted a sinking ship. "What _does_ it mean?" he asked, after a few moments of silence.

This time, it was Klaus who frowned. "Do you ever feel as though... a part of you is missing, like a memory? This-," he gestured to the painting, "is like a dream or a memory I cannot remember. But I remember everything. Sometimes I wish I didn't."

Elijah nodded slightly. "I understand not wanting to remember. But as for actually forgetting... it's not possible."

Klaus scowled. "I know," he said sharply. "And yet, I have these... visions... and it's nothing I can remember, not from our past life, not from the last few centuries..." He finished off his whiskey in frustration.

"What else do you see?"

Klaus set the glass aside. His gaze grew distant. "Sometimes it's glimpses... sometimes I swear I can smell someone who isn't there. And when I try to concentrate on it, it slips away."

"And this is why you painted this?"

"It's the only thing that has stayed with me- this vision of a ship, burning in a storm. I had to... preserve it."

Elijah studied the ship again. "Its sails... they bear our crest," he realized after a moment.

Klaus released a long breath. He walked over to the nearby desk, pulling out some yellowed parchment. He picked it up, the held it out for Elijah to take and read. "It's a document of one of our ships from the 1700's, when we first came to New Orleans. It states one of the ships sank."

Elijah's eyes skimmed the document, before lifting to meet his brother's gaze. "What else?"

"It states I was on that ship, and I was the only survivor."

 **Ooo0ooO**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals or its characters.**

 **Author's Note:** **Please review!**


	3. Past Tense

Chapter Three: Past Tense

 _New Orleans, Louisiana- Present Day_

After a long moment of silence, the still was shattered by Monique's sharp, impatient huff.

Davina's eyes narrowed for the briefest of moments, but did not stray from Hayley. Again, Hayley was overwhelmed by the idea that the witch could read her thoughts, even if they were all one single thought now-

 _What the fuck?_

As if to confirm her theory, Davina's stony, wary expression gave way to twitching lips. But what little laughter she did exude, it did not reflect in her eyes. They were like twin pools, dark and deep.

Controlling her own impatience, Hayley lifted a brow, schooling her expression into one of slight disinterest, which was only betrayed by the hammering of her heart against her ribs. "See anything interesting?"

The witch seemed to imitate Hayley in throwing on an uncaring look. "No."

Only their locked eyes spoke of something different, a truth that hummed between them both, unspoken due to their audience of one, who was still huffing but was still being wisely quiet.

"Well," Hayley said, shrugging. "I'd say thanks for the company but..." This time, when she looked at Monique, her eyes flashed wolf gold. She bared her teeth in a semblance of a smile, and felt smug when Monique flinched.

Turning, she walked out of the shop. When she was clear, she dove into the crowds, quickly losing herself into its chaos.

 **Ooo0ooO**

 _Mystic Falls, Virginia- Present Day_

Elijah might have well been carved from stone. The Original had not moved for a solid minute, his eyes unblinking as they remained focused on Klaus. The documents were still clenched in his hands.

"That's impossible," Elijah said, finally coming back to life. "I don't remember this."

"You wouldn't," Klaus said, pointing to the date inscribed on the yellowed page. "You and the rest of us, except myself, were already settled. Further documents-," he began pulling out more, "state that I departed as soon as our other ships made port. It does not chart an exact course, but from what I can depict, I... went back to where we came for something."

 _Or someone_ , was left unspoken, hovering in the air like a ghost.

"I don't remember you leaving," Elijah protested, brows furrowing as he read more. "That isn't possible. I remember..."

Klaus shook his head slowly. As an immortal, you often remember far too much, in too great of detail.

"I haven't an explanation either," Klaus sighed, running a hand through his hair. A muscle in his jaw jumped.

"Is that why you asked for us to come here?" Elijah asked, looking up again. "To see if any of us could remember this?"

Klaus nodded. "Our other brother is running late," he stated, looking mildly irritated.

"Wh-,"

A knock came from the front door, which then opened, and was followed by a shout.

 **Ooo0ooO**

 _New Orleans, Louisiana- 1702_

"What do you mean, you want to go back?"

Klaus struggled to rein in his temper. "If I am not speaking clearly, brother, please tell me so I might seek the help of a healer to see what ails you so."

There was an exasperated sigh that came from the other man. "What, pray tell, is so important that we must voyage out when we have only just made port?"

"Nothing I need to explain to you," Klaus said, through clenched teeth.

"I am sorry, brother. My ship has some damage from the last time it made sail, and I fear if I take it out onto open waters too soon..."

Klaus snarled, turning his back to the other man. "Then I shall take another ship, and find myself a captain who will take orders!"

"Klaus, wait! A storm-,"

But Klaus was already gone, leaving the other man behind on the docks.

 **Ooo0ooO**

 _New Orleans, Louisiana- Present Day_

Hayley stared out towards the sea, which was a dismal gray color against a gun metal colored sky. She ignored the ships that bobbed in Lake Borgne, or how land kept jutting out, marring the view of the seemingly distant ocean.

Her eyes were latched on the horizon. Their green depths seemed more gray as they reflected the colorlessness of the day. If they did stray, they only did to a thin strip of land, which was barely visible even to her own eyes.

She remembered thinking, even when she was younger, that the closest Island to New Orleans was _Cat Island_. It was a running joke amongst her and the pack of werewolves she had grown up with.

 _All bad wolves get banished to live with the cats_ , kids would say to each other, when they got in trouble for misbehaving.

Suddenly itchy in her own skin, Hayley wished, very strongly, she could shift.

But it was the middle of the day, and the full moon was a week away.

Growling under her breath, she stood and stomped off, hoping for a distraction from her thoughts. She didn't want to think of these weird dreams of the past, where the clothes and speech were wrong, where there was a stranger who was always there that drew her in like a magnet.

She didn't want to think of anything past tense.

She wanted a god damned drink.

 **Ooo0ooO**

 _Mystic Falls, Virginia- Present Day_

Kol walked in first, followed by Rebekah. Clearly they had not gone far before their interest was piqued by the new arrival, another Mikaelson who barely frequented the Mansion.

When the other man walked in, he could have easily been mistaken for Kol's twin. He had equally dark eyes and dark brown hair, but he was missing the mischievous air that Kol bore. He was more somber, like Elijah, and that somber expression barely changed when his eyes landed on Klaus from across the room. From a distance, his eyes seemed black, and were cool and distant.

They were always distant when him and Klaus were in the same room. History did not paint the brothers' story kindly, nor did it paint the last time they saw each other kindly as well. And even centuries later, that distance was not just encompassed in a look, but was felt within the family as well.

Klaus lifted his chin slightly. He saw how Kol and Rebekah were looking at him, then their brother, as if they were waiting to see which one lunged for the other's throat first.

It was Klaus who spoke first, even if it was through a clenched jaw.

"Henrik."

 **Ooo0ooO**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals or its characters.**

 **Author's Note:** **Please review!**


	4. Yesterday, Today

Chapter Four: Yesterday, Today

 _Mystic Falls, West Virginia- Present Day_

Henrik Mikaelson inclined his head towards his older brother. "Niklaus."

Klaus's fists clenched and unclenched at his sides. How could he explain this feeling inside him, the unknown anger, the distant that was so obviously between the two of them? Did this have to do with the story of this sunken ship, a memory not remembered?

He had plenty of other memories of himself and Henrik- of when they were boys in the Old World, of playing on the outskirts of the villages, of Klaus protecting Henrik from their father... But those seemed to dull, to fade when Klaus's gaze turned back towards the painting.

Henrik was also silently battling with his own thoughts, his own confusing feelings. Klaus was his brother, and yet he seemed untouchable, like a different person from the person who had showed him how to hunt, how to paint...

"Bloody hell," Rebekah swore softly. "This is ridiculous."

"Rebekah," Elijah scolded softly.

"Don't shush me, Elijah," she snapped, eyes shining with temper. "What happened between you two?"

"That," Klaus said softly, shifting his gaze back towards Henrik, "has yet to be determined."

 **Ooo0ooO**

 _New Orleans, Louisiana- Present Day_

He found her at the local dive bar, glaring at a glass of whiskey as if it had personally offended her. Her eyes were a similar color- with a touch of green over the amber brown.

Smirking, he called out her name.

Hayley turned at the familiar shout, her expression shifting from temperamental to something more teasing. "My, what will your girlfriend think of you sneaking away to be with another girl?"

Tyler Lockwood rolled his eyes, sliding into the seat next to Hayley. He was also a werewolf, and had known Hayley for years. They were roommates and close friends, and that was why Hayley took it upon herself to tease him relentlessly about his new girlfriend, a vampire named Caroline.

"Don't tease him, Hayley," the bartender said, walking over to slide Tyler a beer. "His delicate nature can't handle it."

"Shut up, Mason," Tyler muttered, taking the beer and aiming a glare at the other man.

Mason Lockwood, Tyler's uncle, owned and ran the bar he called The Quarter Moon. There was barely any resemblance between him and Tyler- Mason had short, brown curls, while Tyler's hair was short and black. Mason's eyes were pale blue, Tyler's were an inky brown. Mason was well-known for his laid-back, easy going manners, while Tyler was labelled as arrogant and short-tempered at a young age.

Hayley thought she could see some resemblance in their athletic builds, or their quick smiles. But the main, if only, thing the two Lockwoods had in common was lycanthropy. That seemed to be the main thing that bonded the trio together.

Mason chose to ignore Tyler as he refilled Hayley's glass. "So why are you both drinking so early in my bar?"

"Ask her," Tyler said, pointing to Hayley with his beer. "I was just following her."

Hayley swiveled. " _Following_ me?"

"Yeah," Tyler replied, undeterred by the growl in her voice. "I saw you walking a few blocks over with this pissy look on you face, so I figured I would follow you and see what pissed you off."

"Nothing pissed me off," Hayley said, focusing her attention back on her drink. "Exactly."

Mason leaned back, cleaning a glass with a lifted brow. "Then why do you look like you want to punch someone?"

"Maybe because I wanted a drink, and didn't want to be bothered," Hayley snapped, glaring at him. She was used to the big brother act coming from Mason, and from a lesser extent Tyler (although she was older than him, and reminded him of that constantly), but right now, she was not in the mood to talk feelings.

Mason shot Tyler a look that clearly read, _Your turn._

Tyler turned in his seat, leaning back against the bar with his elbows propped up so he could casually survey the rest of the people inside the bar. "I figured it was because of this morning," he said conversationally.

Hayley gulped down the whiskey, wondering if she ignored him hard enough, he would get the hint.

But she knew he wouldn't.

"Nothing happened this morning."

"Sounded like you were having a not so good dream. Or having sex, but since no one crawled out your window, I'm going for the former."

"You don't know what I sound like when I'm having sex."

"Do too. It comes with the territory of being your roommate, and with having very, very good hearing. _But_ ," he emphasized, "that's not the point."

Hayley gave him a look, not sure if she was more unhappy that he knew what her happy time sounds were, or that he was still pushing the one button she really didn't need him to poke at today.

Relenting, she finished off her whiskey. "I went to see the witches..."

 **Ooo0ooO**

 _New Orleans, Louisiana- 1702_

It would take days for the remains of the ship to wash ashore. It would take even longer to search amongst the wreckage, to determine who survived and who did not.

In the end, only one man survived, and the rest were lost to the sea.

When Klaus finally opened his eyes, he was staring up at the sky, which was calm and blue now, as opposed to black and boiling. He blinked a few times before coughing up some water. Thankfully, a vampire didn't _really_ need to breathe...

But something was missing. He searched his pockets. He still had his ring bearing the family crest, his coin purse that had emptied its contents in the ocean... But still, some voice nagged at him, telling him something was missing, something important...

Then it came back slowly- the ship, the journey back to the Old World, to the one who was waiting for him.

He gasped out her name, and as soon as it left his lips, as soon as he felt the pain and recognition that he had lost her; his memory was wiped clean, like sand being washed smooth by a rolling wave.

The world then righted itself- and the memory of Klaus's love was soon forgotten by all that had seen and been touched by her. This was not the first time this had happened, nor would it be the last.

Time was a patient creature- and it would wait before bringing that soul back into this world, back to the man who had nothing to do but wait for an eternity for her to return, if only to be taken from him again and again...

 **Ooo0ooO**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals or its characters.**

 **Author's Note:** **Please review!**


	5. Ghosts

Chapter Five: Ghosts

 _New Orleans, Louisiana- Present Day_

"What the fuck?"

Hayley shot Tyler a narrow-eyed look. "Welcome to my world," she said, with some disdain.

Tyler swallowed more beer, brow crinkled. "No, really, what the _fuck_?"

Mason reached over, cuffing the back of his nephew's head. "Watch your mouth," he said. He looked back at Hayley. "And you're sure you've never met this guy?"

Hayley tapped her fingernails against her glass of whiskey impatiently. "No. He's..."

Her thoughts drifted to this man in her dreams. Blonde hair, blue eyes... but when she focused on his face, it faded away, like an old photograph.

"A stranger," she finished, before knocking back the rest of her drink.

Mason glanced at Tyler, who shrugged.

"So what does this mean?" Mason asked.

"I don't know."

"Are you going to see the witches again?" Tyler wanted to know.

"I don't _know_ ," Hayley said, nodding at Mason when he refilled her glass. "It's probably nothing."

Then she stood, gulping the whiskey, then placed some money on the bar. She nodded once, as if that settled things.

When she walked out, the Lockwoods watched her go with confused and yet concerned expressions.

 **Ooo0ooO**

 _Mystic Falls, Virginia- Present Day_

The Mikaelsons sat for a long while, discussing the shipwreck, but with no avail. A week passed with no success on finding out why they could not recall the series of events that lead to the wreck, and why Klaus was the only survivor.

Rebekah and Kol left eventually, each bored with the dead end conversation.

Henrik lingered for some time, struggling against the tension between himself and Klaus.

Elijah, ever the peace keeper, stayed, and kept a quiet vigil.

Klaus, on the other hand, knew that tonight he would not be lingering in his drawing room, but would be out in the woods.

It was a full moon.

 **Ooo0ooO**

 _New Orleans, Louisiana,- Present Day_

She could feel the moon rising.

It was like a sense of awareness, deep within. It rose steadily, like a beacon, and Hayley waited deep within the forest, letting its power settle over her.

She could hear the other werewolves not far off, who were also waiting for the inevitable shift.

Nearby, Mason and Tyler were bickering.

Hayley closed her eyes, drawing in a deep breath. When they opened again, they glowed gold.

With shifting came pain, and with that pain came a certain kind of acceptance. Your bones would break, your skin would tear, and you would morph into a new shape, over and over, for every full moon until your last.

Hayley found that with time, the shifting was less painful, but she knew for newer werewolves, like Tyler, it would be nearly intolerable.

But it was over almost as soon as it began, and when it was over, she stood looking up at the moon with sharper vision.

Hayley's wolf form was that of a large timber wolf with a gray-brown coat. It took some concentration to focus her mind away from the instinct to call to her pack, to hunt. It was easy to allow the wolf to take over, and it often did for new wolves.

With that in mind, she began to track Mason and Tyler.

Mason was easy enough to spot- his form was of an Arctic wolf, with a silver-gray coat that gleamed in the moonlight. He stood in front of a smaller, pure black wolf that was snarling at him, fangs bared.

Hayley approached the pair, her body tense and ready. When Tyler spotted her, he lunged. She snapped at him, fangs slashing his neck in warning.

This was the way of the wolves- the newest werewolves were nearly feral, trying to find their position within the pack.

And as the Alpha, as was her birthright, Hayley was there for every new wolf's first couple of transformations, establishing her role while also guiding them through this difficult time.

When Tyler quieted, Hayley lead him and Mason to the others, who all waited for her.

Then, together, the Crescent Wolf Pack broke into a run, like gray ghosts through the forests.

 **Ooo0ooO**

 _Mystic Falls, Virginia- Present Day_

The forests of Mystic Falls rang with the song of a lone wolf.

By the falls, the wolf sat and howled at the moon. Its cries were unanswered.

Klaus stood in his wolf form, his coat a pale silver, which glowed white in the light of the moon. He ran, flashing through the shadows, searching for something he knew he would not find.

Alone, he disappeared deeper into the woods, which he would haunt until the sun rose, before he began a long trek back to the Mansion.

 **Ooo0ooO**

 _New Orleans, Louisiana- 1702_

Weeks passed, and the memory of the shipwreck slowly faded.

The night of the full moon found Klaus standing alone in the heart of the woods- staring up at the sky, which was glittering with a multitude of stars.

Klaus could feel the moon's pull, but he all but ignored it. He knew he would shift soon, but for now, as the moon slowly rose, he found himself thinking of that day on the shore.

The memories surrounding that day kept slipping away from him, like sand between his fingers.

He could not help but feel cursed in a manner of speaking- he had lived for centuries, and carried the burden of many memories, and yet the one he felt a spark of something _good_ from, it evaded his grasp.

He clenched his fists. It was like living with a ghost- where you could almost smell something, touch something... and yet, it was just out of touch.

His deep blue eyes narrowed. He wanted to swear, to curse any god that was listening, for taking whatever had once been away from him.

The ache in his heart deepened, and when he shifted, the echoes of his cries could be heard for miles.

Unknown to him, many, many miles away, a werewolf was being born into the world...

And the cycle would begin again.

 **Ooo0ooO**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals or its characters.**

 **Author's Note:** **Please review!**


	6. When We Meet Again

Chapter Six: When We Meet Again

 _New Orleans, Louisiana- 1930_

The years were cold and bleak after the war, after the stock market crash. The streets were filled with huddled masses, all cold, all starving.

Deep inside an old Abattoir, a soft song drifted through the air, unheard by most.

She watched him play the piano, the song pulling at her heartstrings. She could almost forget the cold winter, or the fact that they hadn't had food in three days.

Her hand laid over her heart as she clung to this moment.

Her husband, her mate sat at the piano, playing with his eyes half-closed. And there, on his lap, sat the most precious gifts of all- their daughter.

Of course, the child was not truly theirs- she was human where her parents were not. Lost and abandoned on the streets, she and her husband had taken the child in.

No, the idea of having their own child... It seemed like a fantasy.

The little girl, with her black hair and hazel eyes, snuggled against the man, partially for warmth, partially for comfort.

The woman sighed, her heart aching more now. She had prayed, again and again, for a miracle.

And as the song continued, she allowed herself to daydream about a future where they were all safe, warm, and that one day, they would be blessed with a child of their own creation...

But it was not the time yet.

 **Ooo0ooO**

 _New Orleans, Louisiana- Present Day_

The morning after the full moon, Hayley would wake to find herself still deep in the forest, nestled with a few members of her pack.

She sighed. _We really need to remember clothes_ , she thought with an amused chuckle.

Nudity was not an issue when it came to wolf packs- it was simply what happened after a wolf shifted back into human form. It was easy to see why so many werewolves were thought to be nudists by humans, who sometimes stumbled across them before the wolf could find something to slip into.

So Hayley stood and stretched, sighing. Nearby, there was a few cottages that were owned by several packmates, where extra clothes and shoes were stored for this very reason.

"Ugh, good thing Caroline is a vampire and knows about us, or this would be something else to explain to her."

Hayley snorted at Tyler's remark. "How would she find out? Does she want to run with the wolves?"

"Hardly," Tyler said, walking next to Hayley. "But she has been a vampire for a while now, so she knows."

"Pity, it would've been fun to race a vamp," Hayley sighed, shaking her head in mock disappointment.

Mason was waiting for them, with a cup of coffee ready for Hayley. She took it with a grateful smile, before stepping inside the cottage that belonged to Mason.

It was simple and cozy in its minimization- the couch was next to the fireplace, the kitchen was stocked with the basics, and the two rooms each had a connecting bathroom. Hayley navigated to the spare room and closet, before slipping into jeans, a warm shirt, and a flannel jacket. She was slipping on her boots when Tyler strolled in, reaching for an outfit similar to her's.

The trio sat outside as the rest of the pack went to the nearby lake, or back into town.

Hayley tilted her head back, enjoying the sunlight on her face. "Maybe I should move here, get away from the city."

"Are you asking to move in?" Mason teased.

"Hey, you pay for half the rent, you can't leave me high and dry," Tyler reminded her.

"Ask your girlfriend to move in," Hayley shot back, smirking when Tyler choked on his coffee.

"I- uh, yeah,"

"I was kidding, Tyler, relax," Hayley said, rolling her eyes.

Tyler grumbled, ignoring her gaze while clearing his throat.

"Are you going back today?" Mason asked Hayley.

"To town? I guess." Hayley shifted in her seat. She needed to get back to Davina.

It was time for some answers.

 **Ooo0ooO**

 _New Orleans, Louisiana- 1930_

Within the month, the child died in her sleep.

The woman was devastated, having been the one to find her, pale and still in her bed.

Her mate consoled her, saying the child was in a better place. He promised her that it would get better, and she leaned on him, hoping for such.

A month after that, the woman would be killed when the crowds rioted, half-crazed by hunger.

She had gone into town to see if there were any scraps that she could take. It was there she discovered that food was being handed out, and she eagerly rushed towards the growing lines.

But long lines bred impatience and ignited tempers. She blocked a young woman from being hit when two men began to fight.

It was too late for her to see the knife.

And, in time, the man would again forget.

At first, he had raged, promising revenge as he held his love, his mate in his arms as she slowly died.

When her eyes closed, it was as though a part of him died with her.

He whispered softly in her ear, "We shall meet again, in time, my love."

And then, later, he would find himself alone, with no memories of her or the promises he had made.

 **Ooo0ooO**

 _New Orleans, Louisiana- Present Day_

Hayley walked through town, making her way to the witch's shop, when something made her stop.

On the side of a road, a man sat hunched over a keyboard, playing a soft song.

His eyes were closed as his fingers nimbly jumped over the keys.

But it was the song, not the man, which made Hayley stop.

It was so familiar, and yet, she knew she had never heard of it before.

Her hand rested over her heart, which strangely ached.

Then someone bumped into her, jarring her from her thoughts.

Hayley glanced at the man once last time, before shaking her head and continuing on her way.

 **Ooo0ooO**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals or its characters.**

 **Author's Note:** **Please review!**


End file.
